Butterfly effect
by TempeGeller
Summary: What if that tragic Halloween night in 1981 things went differant? Are some people willing to change the past? And how far would you go to change the past?   And can you sacrefice your past for the love of your life?


1. Prologue

"Get out of the way." Voldemort cursed to the girl.

"Never." Leyla stared at him. "If you want to get passed me, you'll have to kill me."

"Alright." Voldemort lifted his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

The blond girl fell to the floor, her light blond hair fell next to her face. She was next to a man with dark black hair, and a pair of glasses. Voldemort stepped over her body.

Severus Snape woke up screaming. A nightmare had woken him up. A terrible nightmare. He wanted to find his wife, so he would know it was just that a nightmare. But in his room, he only found evidence that she wouldn't come back. Her brown dress was hanging over the chair and her phone was on the bedside table. The place next to him was empty, there was a cushion, with some clothes of Leyla over it. Snape slowly smelled it, it made him feel like he could still smell her. But even her smell seemed to disappear along with her. Her picture had fallen of the bedside table, and next to that was a simple letter. Snape took it in his both hands, smelling her perfume again.

He stared at her simple handwriting. 'I can't let Voldemort kill them.' Leyla's last written words, words that made her go after Voldemort that night. She was stubborn, beautiful and loyal to friends, and that was what caused her death.

"Mr. Snape..." The house elf spoke "There's someone here to see you."

Snape walked down the stairs, he hadn't been out of bed for hours. And he didn't want to be out of bed, he wanted to lay there and die. Die. He couldn't live without her. Not without the love of his life, the only person he ever.. Snape stared at the person who was standing in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry." Lily stared at Snape "I'm so sorry about here, I.."

"It's not your fault." Snape hugged her. "He killed her.."

"How's Harry?" Snape stared at her.

"Good." Lily replied "Although Dumbledore can't figure out, why me and Harry survived. I mean Voldemort pointed his wand at us, and he.."

"And nothing happened?" Snape stared at Lily.

"Something happened?" Lily turned towards Snape "The curse destroyed him instead."

"Mommy." Amilia walked towards her father, grabbing his leg. Her bleu eyes stared at him, she had her fingers in her mouth. "Where's mommy?"

"Sweetie." Snape took her on his lap. He didn't know what to say.

"Amy.." Lily stared at the little girl.

"Aunt Lily." Amilia slowly crawled on Lily's lap. "Me miss Aunt Lily."

"Aunt Lily miss Amy." she kissed her hair.

"Amy has new toy." Amilia laughed "Aunt Lily see?"

"Go get your new toy, Amy." Lily put her on the ground. "Go.."

"She keeps looking for Ley." Snape placed his hand to his eyes. Tears were rolling of his cheeks. "How can I tell a five year old girl that her mom's never coming back? I mean I've tried, but she believed her mom could walk trough those doors any moment.. I kind of wish that to. I want her.."

"Sev.." Lily stared at him.

"But the idea that my Ley is somewhere in a coffin." Snape cried "Decomposing. It's something I can't.. I can't believe she's gone. Never.."

"Sev.."

"He asked me to join him." Snape replied "If I didn't he would kill my wife. If I supported him, he wouldn't lay a finger on her. And he killed her, he just killed her. He could have.."

"my toy.." Amilia walked in the room again. She had a barby doll in her both hands. "Mommy got it, you know where mommy is aunt Lily?"

"Sweetie.." Snape gave her a strict look. "Go to your room! Now!"

"Sev, don't be that hard on her." Lily replied "she's only 5."

"She's.." Snape turned around. "She looks like her mother, and she.."

"Snape, what if we get them back?" Lily stared at them. "There's this spell, I know it's dark magic. But it can bring you back in time. It can fix the things that went wrong."

"Lily, please.." Snape turned away.

"I want James." Lily replied "You want Leyla, we'll have to go back. See.."

"You don't know how the night would have ended." Snape turned around. "We could end up losing more then we know.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the beginning of something I was thinking about, I wrote it down. And now I don't know if I should write more. <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: the characters belong to their respectful owners, Leyla and Amilia are made up by me. REVIEW, if you want to read another chapter. **


End file.
